brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry
Transcript Baker's introduction I suppose we're making progress. The feeling of victory is being ebbed away by the faces of Muzza, Garnett, Allen, Desola, Rivas... ...and George. Is this it? Did we really take Carentan? Part of me just wishes the Germans would attack just so I can get these thoughts out of my head. My Dad used to tell me that it was the quiet times after combat that scared him the most. Now I understand what he meant. Conflict It just turned noon in Carentan. It's hard to believe that Baker and his squad have been in France for nearly a week, and yet here he is standing on the highest level of a cathedral placed in the middle of the town. But he's not alone - he has third squad with him. Well, half of third squad. It is also quite windy up in the cathedral as well. Mac is looking north with his binoculars - he believes that there may be a counterattack coming sometime soon. Mac: We don't know where it's going to come from, or if it's going to come at all. Obrieski: Which is why I say we break out the champagne. Zanovich: Where are we going to get champagne Obi? Leggett lobbed a grenade into the only place in town with liquor. Obrieski lifts up his smoked cigarette. Obrieski: We'll get him when... (this is over) Suddenly, a shot from far away managed to shoot Obrieski from the back of the head, through his helmet, to his forehead. [Hartsock: Obi!] Obrieski falls backward off the cathedral dropping maybe ten stories. Hartsock attempted to grab Obi before he fell but couldn't reach him in time. Strangely enough, his body was never recovered after the mission. The only thing left of Obrieski was the blood in his helmet. The entire third squad ducks, hoping not to be seen from whatever shot Obrieski. Hartsock: Where the hell did that come from? Mac: Far away. He was hit before we heard the shot. Leggett: Corrion and McCreary are still on the street! Hartsock: Zanovich let's go! Hartsock takes Zanovich to the streets where Corrion and McCreary are stationed for defensive positions around the cathedral. Mac looks through his binoculars again and spots scattered German units heading towards the cathedral. Mac: The Krauts are counter-attacking! We've got to hold this position! Baker, pick off as many of them as you can! Baker replaces his Thompson submachine gun and grabs his M1903 Springfield sniper rifle. Mac: They're comin' down the main road! Baker looked with through the scope of his sniper rifle and spotted two Germans sprinting to towards the cathedral. After he took them out, he spotted two more Germans sprinting in the same direction. They cut down instantly from Baker's accuracy. Mac: Baker! Over there! To the West! Baker spotted four Germans heading towards the cathedral. After he cut one down, he quickly realized that he ran out of his clip and had to reload, which gave the Germans plenty of time for them to sprint and take cover behind crates, barrels, and other blockades they used to impede Baker's shots. Five seconds later, Baker had fully loaded his sniper rifle and continued firing. The Germans on the western side of the cathedral were now literally in a pool of their own blood. Mac: Baker! East! Leggett: They're coming from fucking everywhere! Leggett was right; they were coming from everywhere. Anywhere Baker looked, there would be Germans. Germans were coming from the west, the east, and north. Because of the enormous crowd the Germans had, Baker began questioning whether he had enough ammunition to take down of all of them. Thankfully, Red and Zanovich were on the scene with Corrion and McCreary and helped Baker conserve his ammo. As a result, Baker saved five magazine clips, which is more than enough to last ten minutes depending on what the next situation was. Finally, the gunfire ceased and Leggett attempted to get word on the radio. Leggett: Kick Off Six, what's your message over? Kraut armor moving into our area? Acknowledge? How many? Over. Shit! Leggett turned to Mac. Leggett: Two tanks in the area. We gotta go Sarge! Mac was shocked and horrified at the same time. Mac: (Tanks?!) The Krauts must want this town back bad! Baker, get down to the lower level! Baker turned around and went down four levels and found his squad already combating Germans to the west, northwest, and north. The amount of Germans in the area almost overwhelmed Red, Zanovich, Corrion, and McCreary. Luckily, with the help of Baker's accuracy with the sniper rifle, the Germans were taken out. Less than a minute after the first wave was cut down, a second wave appeared sporadically from all directions. Baker was fortunate enough to have saved those five clips of ammunition, otherwise he would have had nothing else to use. All of a sudden, coming from the west side of the cathedral, there was an explosion. Baker started hearing tank tracks, which meant the two tanks in the area were close by. Mac could feel the rumbling underneath his army boots. Mac: Where'd Obrieski leave that God damn bazooka? Leggett: It's on the... Then, the tank (Panzer IV) in the area fired a shell near Baker's location. Leggett: North side of the church! Mac: Then let's get the hell over there! Mac, Leggett, and Baker raced over to the north side of the church. To their surprise, there were Germans already over there. Without any grenades at Baker's disposal, he had to use his sniper rifle to take the Germans out. Once they were taken care of, Baker spotted bazooka Obrieski had left there. Baker picked up the bazooka, aimed down his sights, and fired at the tank. There was a loud bang. Baker peeked over the cathedral walls and spotted that the tank was still moving. The tank then fired another shell near Baker. The shot wasn't too far off, but Baker managed to avoid it by crouching behind the wall. Baker then loaded another rocket into the bazooka and fired a second shot at the tank's side. Once the rocket hit its target, the tank erupted into flames and eventually exploded. Meanwhile, the second tank began entering the area and also fired shells near Baker's location. Baker, still with enough ammunition for the bazooka, fired shot after shot after shot until the tank finally exploded just like the first one. Then all of a sudden, a third tank coming from the north entered the area and also attempted to lay waste to Baker. This time, however, the tank had to take four shots from the bazooka till it came a complete stop and detonated. Miraculously, however, the tank commander had somehow survived the blast. He crept out of the tank while Baker, Mac, and Leggett were distracted from the Germans in the area and fell back. Soon afterward, the other Germans in the area also fell back putting an end to the battle at the cathedral. Chapter ends. Trivia *This level and Purple Heart Lane are the only when you can use the sniper rifle. *This is the only level out of all the games when you can not get any german weapons despite germans constantly attacking. *It would actually be impossible to lead soldiers from ten stories up in the air without a radio.﻿ *Obrieski's body was never found when he fell. *Carentan Cathederal still stands today, and visitors can stand on the church where Baker stood. *This mission in the only time you are with Mac and Leggett alone. *This is the only mission in the game that allow you to use M1 Bazooka. *On the PS2 version of the game, and on Brothers in Arms: D-Day (PSP) this mission is called Cat and Mouse instead. *This is the only mission where Leggett doesn't have a radio on his back. ﻿ ru:Колокольня ﻿ Tom And Jerry